


Life is always a Dream

by Ihurtyou



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Verse, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihurtyou/pseuds/Ihurtyou
Summary: For centuries, the Prescott has ruled over Arcadia Bay. But they have one big secret. Nathan must carry on the family name no matter what. Max and her best friend Chloe are discovering certain things about themselves, and others. Warren is just an average nerd, and at the bottom of social hierarchy. But everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a timeline where the darkroom stuff doesn't really happen, Rachel Amber is alive, Chloe still goes to Blackwell, Jefferson is still kind of a creep. Everyone is also an Alpha/Beta/Omega, and quite frankly I don't know too much about the universe, so excuse me if anything seems off. Ratings might go up in the future.

The Prescott family has been an affluent part of Arcadia Bay for centuries, they influence all major functions of the town, especially Blackwell Academy. Sean Prescott has been continuing the family legacy ever since. Nobody could question them, they are at the top of the food-chain, everything except for one small problem. You see social hierarchy is treated very seriously, all male heirs that inherited the Prescott name were proud alphas, because they’re looked up to as being natural leaders. That’s not to say there were no betas or omegas ever among the family males, but those facts were kept well hidden. 

But male omegas are still indeed very rare, many would keep that a secret to their graves. Sean has two children, unfortunately God must be punishing him by make his only male heir an omega, his other daughter Kristine, even though an alpha wants no part in the Prescott legacy. She’d rather him disown her than becoming one of his puppets. Unfortunately Nathan is still too young to rely completely on himself, especially being omega and mentally unstable, he needs to rely on his father. Sean makes sure Nathan takes his medications and also received hormone suppressant from his doctors to make sure no one knows about his status. Although it’s hard during his heat cycles, he would need to go back to the Prescott household to weather the storms. Sean also had Mr. Jefferson, the school’s photography teacher to act as his guardian in exchange for more accommodations than just the regular teacher’s pay. He also made sure the other faculties keep to their business, despite some of his son’s reckless behaviors. Of course only Jefferson knows about Nathan’s omega status. Sean will make sure words does not get out, Nathan has been a big disappointment to him already, and he will not allow any scandals to arise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another day at the Blackwell Academy, this time the Vortex club hosted another party for the students to get their rocks off. Music was pumping through the atmosphere, there was your normal soda and snacks laying out like any high school dance parties. But the real party happens in the VIP area. You have your usual popular kids getting their grooves on, Hayden on the couch getting high, a booth in the back serving alcoholic beverages.

“Hey, wanna dance?”

A girl in blue short jeans, wearing her buns in a messy updo approached a boy who was in a booth by himself. The said boy looked up and thought to himself ‘She’s kind of a cutie.’

“Are you here by yourself? Sorry I’m new here, I don’t know everyone’s name.” The girl said.

“My name’s Nathan, I can show you a real good time around here.”

Nathan looked around, Victoria hasn’t come back from her bathroom break yet, she’s probably there throwing up.

‘She’ll text me if she needs anything’ Nathan thought.

“Sure, I’d love to dance, and you definitely need to have more drinks to really enjoy the party, I’m sure it’ll bring out your wild side.” Nathan handed her a drink and winked.

The girl blushed a little and took the drink.

So they danced and chatted a little.

“So, are you Nathan as in Nathan Prescott?”

“Yea, and I also organize the Vortex parties, I can get you the good stuff any time.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m so lucky. This is the first Vortex party I been in.”

As the night pans out, some students were going back to their dorms. The girl Nathan was dancing with, Amy her name was, was already drunk.

“Hey, you want me to take you back to the dorm?” Nathan offered.

The girl nodded.

“Can I stop by my dorm real quick? I need to pick up something.”

“Sure, I can come with you.” The girl slurred.

Inside his dorm, Nathan popped a few of his pills that he had to take on a timely basis. He turned back to the girl.

“Hey, you wanna have some fun?”

Nathan knows the girl might not be in the most clear of mind, but he was a teenage boy with needs, plus he cannot risk having someone completely sober and discover his secret. During sex he might give off pheromones, and worst yet what’s down there. He can’t let the same thing happen like last time’s slip up. To this day, it still drags over his head. That incident with Chloe fuckin Price, somehow she was fully aware of everything even though she acted high as a kite. She had discovered Nathan’s secret and tried to blackmail him. He kept her mouth shut by giving her some money and promise to hook her up when he gets the good shit from Frank. And if this new girl tries any shit, he’ll get her frickin expelled.

The girl was a little shy, but she nodded.

Nathan instructed her to take off his pants, but before she can take off his boxer, he stopped her.

“No, let me. I want you to take off your pant, and you can undress the rest while I fuck you.”

The girl did as instructed. Nathan rolled on a condom meanwhile. He had to keep them distracted, they can’t find out about that extra part.

After the girl had sober up a little bit, she threw up on Nathan’s floor. Nathan saw that there as a bit of blood around his dick.

‘Shit, guess it was her first time’ Nathan thought, and he turned to see the equally unappealing mess on his floor.

“Forget this ever happened.” Nathan said to her 

The girl quickly gathered and put on her cloth to quietly exit his door.

Nathan felt bad that he was so cold to her. But then again his life was so messed up he just couldn’t really care. He opened his phone, saw that there was a bunch of text from Victoria.

‘Sorry Vic, got distracted. But back in my dorm now.’ Nathan texted. Nathan’s gonna have to talk to Victoria to keep an eye on this new chick to make sure she doesn’t start any possible rumors. He cleaned himself up, put on his Whale sound mp3, and drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wanted to introduce more characters, but I think it's a good place to end the chapter. It is more Nathan-centric so a lot is from his POV. But of course Nathan is not the only one with problems, so will also focus on the other main characters. Please excuse any typos and grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For centuries, the Prescott has ruled over Arcadia Bay. But they have one big secret. Nathan must carry on the family name no matter what. Max and her best friend Chloe are discovering certain things about themselves, and others. Warren is just an average nerd, and at the bottom of social hierarchy. But everything is not as it seems.

An alarm went off in the Price family residence, greeted by a big ‘F you’ coming from under the blanket of a particular blue haired teen. The morning was definitely not Chloe Price’s mojo, she wondered why she bothered setting an alarm if she was going to be late for school anyways. Ah yes, because her step-douche was threatening to take away her car if she continues to worry Joyce and him about her non-stellar school attendance.

‘Just one more frickin year, and I’m out of this hell-hole.’ Chloe muttered.

Chloe knows maybe she should try harder at school, just for Joyce’s sake, but it’s not like she’s going to college anyways. Chloe hates the idea of working for a corporate overlord, all they do is take and take, Chloe hates the Prescott especially. Chloe didn’t really despise Nathan personally, actually he can be a really funny dude. She also almost slept with him, until she found out about his secret. Also she heard rumors about him taking advantage of girls in drunken state. She actually feels a little bit of sympathy for the little shit, knowing how his father treats him, but he’s still an asshole who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Chloe smiled at the idea that she knows his dirty little secret.

“Breakfast is ready dear, I hope you’re not going to be late to school this time.” Joyce called from downstairs.

Chloe sighed, “Coming”

Chloe grabbed her things and breakfast.

“You know what, I’ll take these to go so I’m not late to school.”

“There’s the little Chloe I knew.” Joyce smiled.

As Chloe drove to her school in her truck, she was surprised how early she got there. 

‘Wow, so these are the little perfect straight-A students” Chloe observed a few students reading under the shades.

Chloe doesn’t live in the dorm because she was actually suspended from school for involving in fights. It wasn’t until David Madsen, school’s head of security pled to the Principal to allow Chloe back in school, and that she’ll go back to her home so he’ll make sure to discipline her there. Principal Wells was of course happy to keep a trouble maker off campus and allow room for others, and agreed.

Chloe was happy that she didn’t have to deal with the snobby kids and school drama after school, but now she had to constantly deal with her step-douche, which was not such a welcoming trade. But Joyce seems to enjoy her presence in the house, and she definitely makes the best breakfast.

Chloe is also an omega, while she had wished she would be an alpha to match her appearance, she isn’t embarrassed by her status. In fact people have more respect for her due to her being able to kick ass as an omega. Not that she cared what those losers think.

Then there is Max. They go way back. Max is always a goodie two shoes, she’d always advice Chloe out of making trouble. But Chloe knows Max can also be very nosy, one time she snooped into Victoria’s room to get something for someone. Well, it’s Victoria, so Chloe didn’t felt bad about it. But Max is certainly no miss perfect. Max is also an alpha, which she is sometimes teased and called a dyke by some students. But despite that she is actually quite likable by many, she’s just kind of insecure and doesn’t trust in her abilities. Chloe is actually a little envious of her, because she is naturally talented and a frickin alpha. Chloe just felt good that she’s finally back in her life again.

Chloe went to her classes. By the time break came, she went to meet up with her best friend.

When she got there, she saw her and Warren chatting.

“Hey, love birds. What did I miss?” Greeted Chloe.

Max laughed “Oh Chloe, stop joking around.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. You guys seriously need to get laid.”

“Well, I’m not exactly a virgin.” Warren scratched his head.

“Woah Warren, I need details.” Chloe said.

“I may have hooked up with Brooke once. We tried, but we were practically like brother and sisters, I’m just glad it didn’t ruin our friendship.” Warren confessed.

“Wowzer Max, even Warren is outdoing you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Max and Warren said in unison.

“You guys are just too easy to tease.” Laughed Chloe.

Max nudged Chloe on the shoulder and let out a sigh.

“Speaking of which, you wanna hear something juicy? Well actually I just can’t keep this to myself anymore, so this won’t leave the three of us ok?” Chloe said.

Max knew it’s always something crazy the kind of stuff Chloe runs into.

“Let’s just say Nathan Prescott is not an Alpha or even a Beta, and his family will probably shit their pants if anyone finds out.” Chloe declared.

“Chloe, that’s not our business. Plus, how did you know this?” Max asked.

“I, err have my sources, and I kinda promised him not to tell anyone.” Chloe said nervously.

“Chloe, you know he’s kind of unstable. I mean yea we promise not to tell. I just hope it doesn’t get us in trouble.” Max warned.

“Oh please Max, he can’t do anything, all he’s gonna do is run to daddy. Plus I got it all good. If anything happens to me, you guys gonna avenge me right?” Chloe said playfully.

“So that’s why he’s always acting so tough, overcompensating much?” Warren joked.

“Not you too, Warren. I mean come on, I know he can be a jerk, but I know from his interactions with Victoria he actually really needs help, like his father is just shutting out his mental problems with meds and lots of pressure.” Max said.

“Wait, how did you… You didn’t just sneak into Victoria’s room for a paper did you?” Chloe asked.

“I may have read a couple of Victoria’s emails.” Max confessed.

“Jesus, girl. And I thought I was a bad influence on you.” Chloe shook her head.

Then the bell rang, and they all went back to their classes after saying their goodbyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The school was done for the day.

Victoria was waiting for Nathan in the usual park’s bench.

Then Nathan sat next to her.

“Hey Nate, so what happened yesterday? How come you didn’t answer any of my text until you went to sleep? You know I hate to be sounding like your mother.” Victoria asked.

“I’m so sorry Vic, actually I was with a chick. I shouldn’t have abandoned you like that, it was stupid.” Nathan confessed.

“So you were out screwing around with a chick, and you had me worried the whole time. Nathan you know that I also worry about you being an omega, and someone can take advantage of that.” Victoria lectured.

“Well, I’m no different. Those chicks that I take into my room, I take advantage of their drunken state because I’m too afraid that they’ll tell on me. I’m a piece of shit.” Nathan said bitterly.

Victoria was silent for a few seconds.

“Well, Nathan I care about you, not some slutty whores who drank too much. But, if you really are feeling guilty, you should apologize to them. Did you in any way do anything without their consent?” Victoria asked.

“I may be a bastard, but not that much of a bastard.” Nathan said.

Victoria and Nathan have a special bond, both being omegas, they watch each other’s backs. Nathan feels he can tell Victoria things and not be judged. They’re each other’s partner in crime, and keep each other’s little secrets. Nathan is amazed at how she puts up with him.

“I think maybe it’s time you find yourself a girlfriend who can accept who you are, instead of risking it at every encounter.”

“But what chick would want to date a male omega?” Nathan asked.

“Or maybe a guy would be more suited?” Victoria suggested.

“Yea, like that’d totally not add to the already long rap sheet with my dad. Although he’d probably rather me gay than an omega. But I don’t see that happening anyways.

“Female alphas are also an option. Like that Rachel girl, you’re friends with her right?” Victoria pointed out.

“Yea. Rachel’s cool, but I think she has a thing going on with Frank. I wouldn’t want to mess with the girl of my dealer.” Nathan commented.

“What about Max?”

“You mean that dyke?”

“Don’t call her that!”

“Huh, how come you’re protective of her now? I thought you’re always making fun of her for being a hipster and a poser.” Nathan was puzzled.

“To be honest, I’m actually quite envious of her, and she’s got natural talent. I mean I still think she’s a poser and all, and I can’t stand that Chloe Price.” Victoria blunted out.

“But anyways Nate, I’d totally help you out if I were an alpha. But unfortunately as an omega, I’m not attracted to other omegas, and it’d be weird. Now Mr. Jefferson is totally hot for a teacher, and he is my type of alpha.” Victoria giggled.

“Oh thanks Vic, glad to know I’m not up to par for ya.” Nathan said sarcastically.

“Don’t be silly dummy, I know you can do it Nate. If you need anything you know I’m always here for you.”

With that Victoria said her goodbyes and went towards the direction of her dorm.

Later that night inside the boy’s dorm.

Nathan was lying in his bed thinking about what Victoria said. Then voices started echoing in his head, like it was another part of him trying to take over.

‘Shit, it’s not that time yet’ Nathan thought to himself.

But he cannot ignore the voices, like they’re asking him to set them free.

‘You know you cannot trap me forever’ He heard the voice say.

‘You need me’

Nathan felt his body burning up. Shit if this is one of his heat cycles, then he’s screwed, he thought. He needs to inform Jefferson.

He tried dialing Jefferson, but it went to voicemail.

He might just need to relive himself and hope for the best, and if anyone asked, he’ll just say he had a girl in here.

Nathan loosened his pants and boxer, this was going to get messy.

He can already feel the slickness oozing out down there.

‘Woah, it’s super wet.’ He thought.

He pulled over his sweater and undershirt, he’s going to be sweating bullets after this.

He inserted one of his fingers to test out, it practically got swallowed up.

To prevent his entire back from drenching his sheet, he propped a pillow under his stomach, with one arm trying put some distance between him and the sheets, and his ass raised high in the air.

He cannot imagine if someone catches him in this position, so he must resolve this quickly.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus. He teased the outside entrance before inserting another finger to fill up the space. But it just wasn’t fulfilling his needs quickly enough. He tried to rub on the clit as he builds a rhythm. His cock mostly ignored, but he can only focus on the task at hand.

He let out a soft moan as another finger was added.

He felt his head swimming, and the voices encouraging him.

In and out, in and out, and was starting to feel the heat and pressure building at his abdomen.

A vision was started to form behind the haziness.

He saw himself panting like a bitch in heat, and there was someone on top of him. He couldn’t see the face well, but he was also too focused on trying to get off. If this is a wet dream, then this is the most real he has ever had.

He can hear the voices call out- Take me, breed me, this is the only way I’ll be.

Nathan wanted to shut it out, but he knew that it’s his own body reacting, this is him, his base desires.

He tried to focus on the face of his vision, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

He paced faster. He didn’t have any toys in the dorm, not that he thought he’d need it here, and want to leave behind any evidence.

He stroked his half hard cock to the pace of his fingering, it was a little bit dry, but it didn’t matter. He used whatever lube he can from his natural slick.

He was close, it was wrong to think about his teacher like this, but he didn’t care.

A few more strokes and hooks, he felt an overreaching orgasm washed upon him.

It lasted a good 30 seconds, in short waves.

He grunted as some white substance sprayed out of his cunt, a few second later followed by ejaculation.

There was a light tremor from his body from the afterglow.

Just then, his phone rang, and it was Jefferson. Great, speaking of the devil.

“Hello?” He picked up, voice still a little shaky.

“Hey Nathan, sorry I missed your call. Is everything alright?” Jefferson said from the other line.

“Yea I just thought.., never mind. I thought I couldn’t find my meds, I panicked and called you. But I actually found them, sorry for calling.” Nathan lied.

“Ok, just making sure. Your father’s always worried that you’re not taking your meds regularly. But I trust that you don’t need me to worry about that right?”

“No you don’t need to, I don’t think I need to take any sleeping meds tonight. If I need anything I’ll let you know.” Nathan said quickly.

“Alright good night”

“Same”

-Click

Nathan looked at his sheet, well it looked like he’s going to have to toss it anyways. He wiped himself off and took a shower. He was just glad this wasn’t a full on heat cycle, whatever it was, he felt like he was losing a bit of control. He’s going to have to go to the doctors and see if they need to make any adjustments to his suppressants. It’s also going to be increasingly difficult to face Jefferson. He really is fucked up isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is just a regular friend of Chloe’s, so there wasn’t that dynamic where Chloe would be that messed up after Rachel was gone from her life. She’s still rebellious like in Before the Storm because of the trauma of her dad’s death, and Max not being there with her until recently. Also in here Nathan isn’t particularly as dangerous because he doesn’t carry a gun, he’s just more of a jerk. Also it’s my first time writing smut, so I hope it wasn’t too cringe worthy. This isn’t exactly going in the Nathan X Jefferson route as you’d think. But I won’t spoil further. Also please don’t mind any typos or grammatical errors. Comments appreciated if any.


End file.
